callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Demolition (level)/Transcript
Preloader Diary December 2, 1942, 1025 hrs Stalingrad Snowing, -20°C Today, we have been ordered to reinforce positions north of Solechnaya Street. My unit has taken heavy losses since we arrived at Stalingrad in September. Many were killed during the crossing of the Volga river, before they even had a chance to set foot in the city. I may have lost count of how many Germans I have killed so far, but I am certain it is not nearly enough. Pvt. Vasili I. Koslov 13th Guards Rifle Division Gameplay "Demoliton" Stalingrad, U.S.S.R. December 2, 1942 Three blocks north of Solechnaya St. Vasili Ivanovich Koslov is with his squad in a building. A German soldier is announcing over a P.A. system. The squad move through the building and clear out a room with Germans inside. They go outside and cross a railway to enter a different building and clear that building out. Vasili enters the basement of the building and finds Russian soldiers. Russian Soldier: 'It's about damn time you showed up. This way, comrades! ''The soldiers move through a trench. One soldier is carrying another wounded soldier. Tanks are audible. 'Russian Soldier: '''Tanks up above! Get down! ''The tanks cross the trenches and the soldiers resume moving through. They see German soldiers moving through the building ahead. 'Lt. Leonov: '''The Germans are massing for a counter attack! Prepare yourselves, comrades! ''The soldiers enter the building. '''Russian Soldier: '''We are too few, we cannot stay here! They will overwhelm us! '''Lt. Leonov: Stay where you are! We will hold this position until help arrives! The aid station on Solechnaya Street is counting on us to stop the fascists! Russian Soldier: 'Hold the line comrades! Do NOT let them pass! ''In the distance, the Germans begin popping smoke. 'Lt. Leonov: '''Steady comrades! Wait 'till they get close! товарищи! (Comrades!) For the Soviet Union, and for you glorious Motherland... Get ready! ''The Germans begin advancing. 'Russian Soldier: '''Here they come! Open fire! ''The Germans yell as they run towards the building. 'Lt. Leonov: '''No falling back! Do not retreat! Kill the fascists! Show them no mercy! Cowards will be executed for dereliction of duty! ''After intense fighting, the Germans begin retreating. 'Russian Soldier: '''They're falling back! Charge! ''The Russian soldiers begin attacking the retreating Germans. '''Russian Soldier: '''For Mother Russia! (Russian) Attack! ATTACK! '''Russian Soldier: давай, давай! (Come on, come on!) Keep going forward! (Russian)] They retreat to a building adorned with Nazi flags. They defend it with MG42's, but the Russian soldiers manage to infiltrate the building and clear out the bottom floor. They move upstairs and Leonov attempts to open a door, but it is being barricaded. Lt. Leonov: Damn those fascists! They've barricaded themselves on the upper floor! 'Russian Soldier: '''Shouldn't we ask them to surrender, comrade? '''Lt. Leonov: '''I'll ask them when I've blown them to hell! Get the explosives up here now! '''Russian Soldier: '''Right away, comrade Lieutenant. We need engineers up here! Get the explosives! '''Russian Soldier: '''I've got some TNT, I'll get started over here! ''The engineers downstairs begin placing TNT in various locations around the building. 'Russian Soldier: '''Vasili, get some explosives from the engineers and plant them where they will do some good! ''Vasili goes to an engineer, who gives him explosives. 'Russian Soldier: '''Here you go comrade, set these charges on the main support, quickly! ''Vasili places the explosives around the downstairs area in the building. 'Russian Soldier: '''The charges are set, get to a safe distance! ''The Russian soldiers begin running out of the building. 'Russian Soldier: '''It's about to blow, get clear of the building! '''Russian Soldier: '''Move it! Run! Let's go, let's go! (Russian) '''Russian Soldier: '''Hurry comrades! ''The Russian soldiers get to a safe distance. The charges detonate, causing the building to implode and crumble. Smoke billows out from the wreckage, and the Russian soldiers begin coughing. 'Lt. Leonov: '''That's how you negotiate with the fascists, comrades! ''The level ends.